


Слегка помешан

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Men Tango, Romance, Slash, dance, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Магнус любит танго. И Алека. Или наоборот?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Из истории создания:  
> K.S.: ой как я хотела бы танцующего Магнуса:crazylove::crzdance:  
> Я:танго с Алеком....:heart::crazylove:  
> K.S.: дыааа :eyebrow::eyebrow:  
> главное чтобы Магнус туфлей никого не убил:lol::lol:  
> Я: неее... Магнус слишком хорош для этого.  
> K.S.:натренировался уже

Магнус любил Нью-Йорк с его высокими зданиями, резкими линиями, лабиринтом улиц, безграничным многообразием людей, устремившихся в Большое Яблоко ради своей мечты. Этот город, один из немногих на этой планете, он действительно любил и не хотел оставлять ближайшие лет сто. Или около того. И срок его проживания в Бруклине никак не зависит от одного голубоглазого нефилима.

Не-а.

Совсем не зависит.

Плеснув на дно бокала мартини, Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, материализуя блюдце с оливками из ближайшего фешенебельного ресторана, и отвернулся к окну, старательно игнорируя лежавший чуть в стороне мобильный телефон.

Алек не звонил уже почти сутки.

Не то чтобы Магнус был контрол-фриком, или, упаси Лилит, бешеным ревнивцем, пристально следящим за каждым шагом своего красавца-парня. Просто род занятий выше названного парня неоднократно заставлял Магнуса, совершенно несоответствующе его возрасту и положению, волноваться. Из-за чего он носился по дому, обзванивал знакомых охотников под невинными предлогами, дабы выяснить местоположение Лайтвуда, а затем легким взмахом руки открывал портал, выбрасывавший его в паре метров от Алека, обычно расстреливавшего очередной колчан со стрелами в очередного демона.

Так что да. Магнус совсем не помешан на контроле.

Совсем.

Просто он слегка помешан на Александре Лайтвуде, голубоглазом брюнете-нефилиме, основной работой которого было истребление самых опасных существ этого измерения, под совершенно невразумительным прикрытием его парабатая.

Слегка. Помешан.

Да, какого черта, он должен оправдываться? Он давно не мальчик, ему можно!

Из раздумий, разбавленных терпким привкусом мартини, Магнуса выдернул зазвонивший телефон. Стоило ему скосить взгляд на загоревшийся экран, как бокал  с легким пшиком растворился из его руки, а новенький смартфон скользнул в ладонь. Прикрыв глаза, чтобы успокоить нелогично ускорившееся биение сердца, Магнус ответил на звонок:

\- Что на тебе одето? – выдохнул он с легким придыханием вместо приветствия.

\- Что? МАГНУС! – воскликнул явно ошеломленный Алек.

\- Ммм… Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Александр, - нараспев произнес его имя Магнус. – Я на тебе… неплохое начало для вечера.

\- Магнус, это не смешно, - твердо заметил Алек.

\- Я бы поспорил, - усмехнулся Магнус. – Ты не звонил.

\- Я только что вернулся после самой отвратительной охоты за последний год. Мне было некогда разговаривать, - уверенно парировал тот.

\- Не уверен, что мне достаточно этого объяснения, - с наигранной грустью пробормотал Магнус. – Тебе придется искупать свои ошибки.

\- Магнус… - устало вздохнул Алек.

\- Мне нравится, как ты произносишь мое имя, - хрипло прошептал он в трубку.

\- Я устал, у меня сводит руки от напряжения, я с ног до головы покрыт зеленой демонической кровью, - после короткой паузы пояснил Алек. – Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему у меня нет настроения для искрометного флирта.

\- Ну, ты признаешь, что он искрометный, - уже мягче отозвался Магнус.

Из трубки донесся настолько тяжелый вздох, что Магнус практически видел, как Алек устало потирает переносицу, прислонившись к стене где-нибудь в переходах института.

\- Что ты хочешь? – наконец, спросил у него Алек.

\- Тебя, выспавшегося, чисто одетого, завтра в восемь у меня в «Пандемониуме», - скороговоркой, ни на минуту не задумавшись, оттарабанил Магнус.

\- Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня танцевать?

\- Только если медленный танец, - усмехнулся в трубку тот.

\- Тогда, до завтра, - спокойно произнес Алек.

\- До завтра, красавчик, - повеселевшим тоном попрощался Магнус.

Стоило раздаться длинным гудкам, телефон был отброшен прочь, а Магнус принялся метаться по квартире, пытаясь найти наряд достаточно подходящий для запланированного им свидания.

\- Председатель Мяо! – воскликнул он. – Куда я дел свои мягкие туфли?

***

Несомненным преимуществом прожитых лет Магнус считал возможность научиться всему, что мог  бы счесть интересным. Видимо, взросление в обществе Молчаливых Братьев наложило на него своеобразный отпечаток: он всегда стремился к знаниям, и в каждом своем путешествии видел шанс стать магистром ещё одной науки.

Он видел много городов и стран, любил Париж с его утонченностью и бомондом, Лондон с его модой, Италию с потрясающей едой, Океанию и каждый из её островов за самобытность и уникальность. Его сердце надолго похитило Перу, и Магнус надеялся однажды отвезти Александра и туда, но сегодня в его плане основную роль играло другое место.

В конце XIXвека Магнус на пути в Перу оказался в Буйнос-Айросе, где парочка уличных танцоров открыла для него танго. Этот танец настолько заворожил его, что он остался в городе на несколько недель, каждый вечер надевая жутко неудобные туфли, буквально уничтожавшие его ноги, и упрямо разучивал резкие па и жесткие повороты, и даже не заметил, как любовь к этому страстному танцу пропитала все его существо.

Так что Александра ждал потрясающий сюрприз.

Вечер танго в «Пандемониуме».

Благодаря магии и так большой танцпол расширился, полы покрылись блестящим паркетом,  небольшую сцену заняли нанятые музыканты. Когда залы едва ли не мгновенно заполнились людьми, Магнус удовлетворенно улыбнулся, наблюдая за неловкими или слишком нарочитыми движениями некоторых парочек, явно стремящихся доказать свое искусство, но не мог заставить себя отвлечься, то принимаясь одергивать рукава идеально сидящего пиджака, то проверяя не менее идеально подведенные глаза, то без конца поглядывая на часы.

Стоило стрелкам часов отметиться на восьми часах, Магнус нетерпеливо вскинул голову в сторону входа и не сдержал самодовольной улыбки, заметив облаченного в темное Алека, только что зашедшего внутрь и удивленно оглядывающегося по сторонам. Наконец, взгляд Александра остановился на танцевавшей в одном из кругов паре, и Магнус, проследив за ним, тут же понял, что  вызвало хорошо заметный шок на лице парня.

В кругу танцевала пара мужчин.

Темные полураспахнутые рубашки, открывающие взгляду блестящие от пота тела, широкие отведенные плечи, вскинутые острые подбородки, напряженные скулы, резкие движения и черные от возбуждения глаза. Они то расходились прочь друг от друга, то сталкивались на середине импровизированного круга, обласкивали тела друг друга жадными руками, прижимались вплотную друг к другу, смешивая свое дыхание, то едва касались друг друга кончиками пальцев. Словно сама страсть схлестнулась в одном флаконе с вожделением. В их танце было куда меньше непристойности, чем у любой другой традиционной пары, но почему-то никто из их зрителей не мог отвести глаз.

Магнус окинул взглядом застывшего посреди толпы Алека: широко распахнутые глаза, плавно следящие за танцорами, бледная кожа в приглушенном свете, казавшаяся едва ли не мрамором, четкие линии татуировок, напряженная шеи и плечи… Он то и дело сжимал руки, словно пытался схватиться за отсутствующий сейчас лук, и казался абсолютно растерянным.

Ловко проскользнув между зрителями, Магнус подхватил пустой бокал, легким щелчком пальцев наполнил его мартини и украсил ломтиком лимона, после чего скользнул к Александру со спины. Он осторожно положил руку тому на плечо и с удовольствием почувствовал, как расслабились под его прикосновением мышцы.

\- Рад, что ты пришел! – широко улыбаясь, Магнус протянул ему бокал.

Губы Алека расплылись в неловкой, но очаровательной улыбке, а его прекрасные глаза вспыхнули, словно алмазы.

\- Я обещал, - отозвался он, забирая мартини и делая глоток. – Что здесь происходит?

\- А на что это похоже? – Магнус взмахнул руками, рассыпая вокруг себя ворох голубых искр. – Вечер танго, конечно.

\- Не думал, что ты любитель… - Алек явно затруднялся с поиском подходящих слов. – Этого.

\- Я люблю все яркое и необычное, - возразил Магнус.

\- Я не об этом, - возразил Алек, бросив быстрый взгляд на все ещё танцующих мужчин, но тут же отвел глаза, словно боялся быть обвиненным в своем интересе, что не укрылось от Магнуса.

\- Александр, - мягко улыбнулся он, аккуратно разворачивая парня лицом к танцующим. – Есть нечто завораживающее в танго. Впервые я увидел его в исполнении двух матросов, просто отдыхавших в порту. В их танце было столько страсти… словно два шторма, столкнувшихся посреди океана, они то сходились, то расходились прочь, то касались друг друга, то отталкивали, то сплетались ногами, то параллельно отбивали четкий ритм… - Магнус встал позади парня и практически шептал ему прямо в ухо. – Танго – не просто танец страсти. Когда-то это был способ для двух мужчин сказать: «Я люблю тебя. Я желаю тебя. Я твой», - Магнус скользнул руками вниз по плечам Алека, очертил кончиками пальцев напряженные бицепсы, обласкал предплечья и наконец, переплел свои пальцы сего. – Это был способ говорить друг с другом не произнося ни слова, борьба двух сильных личностей за право вести. Это похоже на сражение. Разве ты не видишь?

\- Да, - хрипло отозвался Алек. – Я вижу.

\- Разве это не прекрасно? – также тихо отозвался Магнус, а затем без паузы спросил: - Потанцуешь со мной?

\- Что? – резко вскинулся Алек, выдернутый из блаженной неги его объятий. – Танец? Ты шутишь? Я не умею!

\- Полно, Александр, - хитро сверкнул глазами Магнус. – Ты получил классическое образование Сумеречных охотников, в которое – я точно знаю –входит обучение всем видам классических танцев, в том числе танго. И ты хорош.

\- Джейс, - яростно выдохнул Алек, поджав губы.

\- Иногда и от этой блондинки бывает польза, - не стал скрывать своего информатора Магнус. – Ну же, Александр… - нараспев протянул он, - …всего один танец. Женскую партию я возьму на себя.

Он видел, как парень явно сопротивляется даже идее танца, но что-то в его взгляде… Магнус не сомневался в ответе, поэтому потянул с плеч Алека кожаную куртку, которую шутя рассеял в воздухе, а затем, сжав ладонь Алека в своей руке, потащил его ближе к оркестру, как раз начинавшему играть новую мелодию.

Под резкое начало аккордеона Магнус оставил Алека чуть в стороне, но стоило зазвучать виолончели, он резко вскинул голову, посмотрев на партнера. Резкий выпад, легкое скольжение ногой по паркету, плавные «кошачьи» шаги – и вот они уже замерли друг напротив друга. И на какую-то долю момента, Магнусу кажется, что Алек так и не решится, так и не выступит вперед, начиная вести в танце, но в следующее мгновение он чувствует теплые ладони скользящие по его плечам и не может – не хочет – сдержать улыбки. Руки Алека уверено скользят вниз, разворачивая его к нему спиной, заставляя Магнуса прогнуться и закинуть ногу назад, обхватывая бедро Алека, а затем резко отступить, словно ничего не было.

Мелодия набирает обороты. Они кружат по четкому кругу друг напротив друга, плавно меняя направления, вскидывая руки, приближаясь, но не касаясь, проводя ладонями всего в миллиметрах от пышущих жаром тел, и в одно мгновение, когда воздух между ними будто искрит, напряжение словно достигает апогея.

Виолончель громко поет, Магнус кладет руку на плечо Алеку, чувствует, как его рука опускается на спину и притягивает ближе, ещё ближе, пока они не сталкиваются друг с другом грудью. Вторую его руку Алек с силой сжимает в своей, и танец переходит на новый уровень. Они танцуют, плавно скользят, Магнус выгибается дугой, подчиняясь желанию партнера, вскидывает ноги в дразнящих движениях, обжигает кожу Алека горячим дыханием и совершенно растворяется в музыке, уверенных движениях и запахе Александра – терпком, словно воздух после грозы, пьянящим лучше русской водки, и сладком, будто восточные сладости. Он наслаждается долгожданной близостью и отпускает себя, позволяя профессионально наведенному гламуру слететь, обнажая тщательно скрываемые от смертных кошачьи глаза – единственный признак его демонического происхождения. Алек явно замечает это, но не сбивается с ритма, наоборот его ладонь сжимается на его спине, будто он пытается впиться ногтями в его кожу, а глаза завораживающе темнеют от желания.

Александр настолько красив, что Магнус не может дышать.

Последние па резкие, почти грубые, но им обоим плевать – они дышат друг другом, жадно впитывают мгновения запретной близости, наверняка надеясь слиться воедино.

***

\- Это был больше, чем «медленный танец», - тяжело дыша, заметил Алек, когда они покинули танцпол с окончанием мелодии, провожаемые громкими аплодисментами зрителей.

\- Ты меня раскусил, - также пытаясь справиться с дыханием, отозвался Магнус. – Это все было частью коварного плана по твоему соблазнению.

\- Впечатляет.

\- Я ожидал немного другого результата, - честно признался Магнус, улыбаясь.

\- Например, такого? – спросил Алек, а затем, быстро наклонившись, впился в его губы жадным поцелуем.

На который Магнус тут же с удовольствием и пылом ответил.

В конце концов, он же слегка помешан на Александре, ведь так?

Слегка.


End file.
